tomicaherofandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue Cards
The are cards that are utilized for the purpose of activating special functions such as Final Rescues, using a Rescue Tool's special ability or summoning Rescue Vehicles via the Rescue Commander. Types of Rescue Cards Transformation Cards These cards are used by the team so they can access their Rescue Suits. * : By using the Build Up Capsules in Rescue Phoenix and swiping the Build Up card in the Rescue Commander, R1 and R5 can transform into their Rescue Suits. * : By using the Build Up Capsules in Rescue Phoenix and swiping the Change card in the Rescue Commander, R2, R3, R4 and RU can transform into their Rescue Suits. * : This card is specifically for R1. By swiping it into his Max Commander, Hikaru can access his R1 Max form. Rescue Crusher Cards A trio of cards used to activate the special abilities of the three modes of the Rescue Crusher tool, which must be attached to the Rescue Commander in order to use them. * - Activates the special ability of the Rescue Crusher's Whale Mode. A powerful pressurized cannon blast of fire extinguisher foam or other liquids depending on what is loaded in the tank. Used for putting out fires, spraying an airborne vaccine for a mass disease outbreak, or for offensive purposes by sending enemies flying from the spray blast. * - Activates the special ability of the Rescue Crusher's Mantis Mode. A chainsaw energy slash that can be used to break large or highly durable obstacles or as a powerful attack against tough opponents. * - Activates the special ability of the Rescue Crusher's Drill Crusher mode. Uses the Rescue Breaker's Break Drill attachment on the Rescue Crusher to pierce though hard objects or walls. It can also be used as a lance weapon to do a rush attack. Start Up Cards Start Up Cards are utilized to deploy or start a specific Rescue or Core Vehicle or multiple vehicles. They are a crucial tool for handling rescue operations, as some Rescue Vehicles are more adept to handling the disaster in question than others. List of Start Up cards * - Used to activate the Core Striker/Striker Max and launch Rescue Striker from Rescue Phoenix. Only referred to by name when used with the DX Rescue Commander toy, the TV series card simply gave the standard "Start Up" announcement. Small Vehicles *Core Striker **Core Striker Max *Core Saver *Core Aider *Core Diver *Core Search *Core Striker Fire: Summons R0's personal car. Toy exclusive only, as Core Striker Fire was summoned by a headset used by R0 in the movie. *Core Striker Captain *Wave Search: Activates the water truck rescue drone vehicle Wave Search to put out fires and scout the area. *Power Search: Activates the excavator rescue drone vehicle Power Search to remove wreckage and debris and scout the area. Rescue Vehicles *Rescue Striker *Rescue Saver *Rescue Diver *Zero Fire *Rescue Riser *Rescue Drill *Rescue Turbo *Rescue Shovel *Rescue Crane *Rescue Dozer Category:Rescue Tools Rescue Fusion Cards Rescue Fusion Cards (Resukyū Gattai Kādo) are a trio of cards used to activate Rescue Fusions for Rescue Vehicles. * : Allows Rescue Striker/Saver/Diver and one of the Medium sized Rescue Vehicles to combine into a Rescue Combination Vehicle. It can also be used to combine parts of some of the medium scale Rescue Vehicles to act as armaments for Rescue Max or Super Rescue Max, such as attaching Rescue Drill's drill bit to Rescue Max's arm and Rescue Dozer's shovel as shoulder armor * : Allows Rescue Striker to combine with Rescue Saver to become Rescue Max or with Rescue Diver to become Super Rescue Max. * Open Up: A single use Rescue Card that deactivates the engine limiters on the Rescue Vehicles, allowing them to form God Striker. Final Rescue Cards Final Rescue Cards are special cards used to activate a Final Rescue, a Rescue Vehicle ability that can stop a disaster by using the full power of their equipment. * : Activates Rescue Striker's Final Rescue. *'Flash Cannon': Activates Rescue Saver's Final Rescue. *Flash Drill *'Riser Splash:' Activates Riser Striker/Saver's Final Rescue. *'Shovel Crash:' Activates Shovel Striker/Saver's Final Rescue. *'Drill Boost:' Activates Drill Striker/Diver's Final Rescue. *'Turbo Tornado:' Activates Turbo Striker/Diver's Final Rescue. *'Dozer Drive': Activates Dozer Striker/Saver/Diver's Final Rescue. *'Max Cannon:' Activates Rescue Max's Final Rescue **Freezing Cannon: A sub function of the Max Cannon Card allows Rescue Max to do a combination Final Rescue with Rescue Phoenix. *'Max Blaster': Activates Rescue Max Drill-Dozer's Final Rescue *'Drill Blaster': Activates Super Rescue Max's Final Rescue. *'Super Max Blaster': Activates Super Rescue Max Crane's Final Rescue. *'Great Full Cannon:' By combining five different Rescue Cards, the team executed Great God Striker's Super Final Rescue. However, the attack's only appearance was also a failed one, as Batsu regenerated afterward. The cards used for activating the attack were: Rescue Diver, System Up, Rescue Crane Toy Exclusive and Special Rescue Cards * camino -The Life- Rescue Card: A rare promotional card sold with the special first edition of camino's album The Life. When scanned into the toy DX Rescue Commander, it plays a sound byte of Captain Ishiguro saying "Final Rescue Approved! Explosively Suppress It!" followed by a sound clip of the show's theme The Life. * Rescue Force Personnel ID card and Manual: Special items that were part of a giveaway during the premiere of the Rescue Force Movie. A blank I.D. Rescue Card that could be filled out with a picture and other identification information. It also came with a Rescue Force manual/wallet that could hold the ID card as well as a handful of other Rescue Cards. While a promotional card, it does not activate any function of the toy DX Rescue Commander. * Back: A card that came with the DX Rescue Striker toy. By swiping it into the DX Rescue Commander toy, it relays a command to the DX Rescue Striker toy to move in reverse. Notes *Oddly, while the Rescue Cards in the toyline are in Japanese, the prop cards for the TV show are in English. Category:Rescue Tools